Stake Out!
"Stake Out!" is the 3rd episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 3rd episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Twiggs and Sulelia shopping hi-jinks time! Highlights include Sulelia stepping in horse shit, having some poor shoe shining guy clean it, and buying ingredients for our newly acquired poison recipe. * On the way back to Bryna’s lab, the two spot something in the distance… Oh my goodness, it’s Ralo! * Back at Bryna’s lab, we all freak out over the fact that Ralo had not only been revived, but that he’d been trying to find us. * Bryna tries to make the poison, but while Twiggs is doing cartwheels outside on the balcony for whatever reason, he ends up tumbling inside Bryna’s lab and destroys some of the necessary apparatus needed to create the poison. Fuck. * Bryna discovers that all the money she kept in her safe is gone! Haha! Oh, God. * Sulelia receives a message in her head, saying there’s a job awaiting her at the Bastion of Helm in Nir Dorrun. * We head to the Bastion of Helm where Sulelia is assigned a mission by the chief of da’ police, Orkrush! He runs things around the place, which is essentially the police force and supreme law of Itoa. Orkrush has a human paladin name Landen Zartek accompany us. * The mission is to take care of some wacky elf bandits that'd been terrorizing the main trading road and stealing from caravans. We head out! * Our plan is to pretend our wagon’s wheel is broken, wait for them to ambush us, and then beat the shit out of them! * Stake out! It takes forever. Ralo hides in the bushes while Sulelia plays cards with Landen, and in the process loses her holy symbol, shovel, and iron pot to him. It takes her a while to win some of it back. Bryna chills while Twiggs fiddles around with the “broken” wheel. * Couple of people pass us by. Not super suspicious. Then, a group of wood elves come up to us! They offer to help us with our wheel. We graciously deny the offer, and then they’re on their way. * We wait, and wait. It’s like, night time now, before the same group of wood elves come around again. And oh shit, they try to kill us and take our stuff! * Thing is, we had no stuff, and we were waiting for them so we could beat them up! So we do exactly that. Twiggs almost fucking dies, but goes ham and kills, like, three whole guys. * The one bandit still alive begs for mercy! He tells us that their hideout is in a maiden tree in the forests of Sylvany, marked by two split rocks. Thanks for the info, guy! Ralo slits his throat before he can get away. * Well, that was fun. We head back to the Bastion of Helm and are rewarded for a job well done! Sulelia is bestowed with the honor of receiving her paladin oath, essentially finally rising above the recruit level. * Bryna asks Landen why he hasn’t received his oath yet. Turns out he’d brutalized a bunch of prisoners. Wasn’t pretty. * We tell Orkrush what we’d learned from the bandits and where their hideout is. He asks us to head over there to kill ‘em all, so we get ready for that adventure. * Ralo keeps making fun of Orkrush. It really pisses him off. In fact, it pisses him off so much that Orkrush casts Banishment on Ralo’s way out, and the poor elf finds himself lost in an endless, black expanse for about ten minutes. * We spend the night at the Bastion before we head out the next morning. Category:Episodes of Campaign 2.0 Category:Season 1 of Campaign 2.0